


Pay Attention to Me!

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fondling, Foreplay, Lucifer Loves Sam Winchester, M/M, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wants Sam's time and affection. He doesn't ask for much, just some light fondling and Sam's undivided attention but Sam has other objectives for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention to Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashuraDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/gifts).



“Sam.” The faint annoying infliction in the Devil’s voice punctured the imaginary barrier Sam had put up temporarily. He was trying to get some work done. Lucifer’s persistent nudging for physical attention lately had become more frequent. It wasn’t Lucifer’s fault by any means. Sam was working too hard, cutting into the couple’s time.

“I’ll even help you solve your little Nancy Drew mystery or whatever if we can just fool around for a few minutes.” His piercing blue hues drooping with innocence as he stared at Sam, blinking profusely. “C’mon, you could use a break.” The blond leapt off the table and sauntered behind the hunter, placing his rough palms onto his broad shoulders and firmly began to press down. “Oh, these knots!” Lucifer exclaimed with exaggeration as he continued to rub the troubled areas along Sam’s neck and back. Slowly he could feel the hunter caving in, his muscles losing the tension that had been building up for who knows how long. The Devil grinned, pleased that his plan was working. This is exactly what Sam needed. “You see? I’m helping!” Lucifer remarked pleasantly, marking sure to keep his fingertips working in a circular motion.

The shaggy brown-haired man sighed. He didn’t want Lucifer to stop but he needed to keep working. The lore wasn’t going to research itself. A killer was on the loose out there. Those victims can’t exactly avenge themselves. But Lucifer’s touch was so calm and inviting. Sam let out a relaxed groan as he closed his eyes and gently threw his head back into his partner’s abdomen. “Why?” The question unfiltered -passed his lips in sheer pleasure.

Lucifer leaned downward to whisper in Sam’s ear. “Come with me.” His hot breath tingling inside his ear, sending shivers down his spine. The sweet little love nicks behind his ear didn’t help. And yet somehow, Sam had the nerve to break away.

“I can’t.” He rolled his shoulders as if to roll the Devil away and went back to reviewing the coroner’s reports that were spread out on the table. Annoyed, Lucifer scoffed trying to think of another way to get Sam’s full attention. And then it came to him. The blond walked around to the other side of the table, stopping directly in front of the hunter and snapped his fingers. Within a matter of seconds soft jazz tones filled the room. Lucifer couldn’t help but swing his hips to the beat. Sam remained focused. He continued to dance, just waiting for Sam to look up. Teasingly, Lucifer rolled his blue buttoned shirt off one shoulder waited for a reaction and then rolled the other shoulder out. Nothing. He then threw the shirt aside and went for his green tee. Wiggling his fingers, Lucifer began to lift the cotton shirt over his stomach , chest, and then eventually his head. No reaction. The Devil swirled the shirt around his finger and playfully tossed it onto Sam’s head. That should definitely get him to look up.

It did.

Sam remained still. His hazel eyes fixated on Lucifer as they were the only things that moved as his head hung low. No words were exchanged. Lucifer simply smiled. Sam slowly reached for the shirt with one hand, secretly taking in a whiff of the Devil’s musk that lingered on his shirt as he slid it off his head- his shaggy hair unruly from the shirt. “Lucifer, please.”

He took that as a sign that the belt should come off next. Unfastening the buckle to his belt, Lucifer continued to dance, moving his lower half at more noticeable rate. The belt came off and it was disposed to the side. The blond was certainly enjoying himself as he had hoped Sam was too even though Sam pretended not to notice the effort Lucifer was shoveling out. Occasionally Sam stole a peak in the moments Lucifer wasn’t looking. Damn that little devil for being so enticing to watch. Lucifer’s pants were half way to disappearing. In the moment the hunter glanced up, he could see the archangel’s bulge dead center protruding from his boxers. That image certainly sparked a thrill within Sam’s underpants and Lucifer could sense it. He was close to arousing Sam up from that desk of his.

Standing in nothing but his boxers and socks, Lucifer pranced toward the edge of the table and began to rub himself all over it, trying to get Sam to look up at him. The longer Sam avoided eye contact with the Devil, the closer Lucifer got to sitting on top the table’s surface and closer to Sam. Lucifer was inches away from shoving the papers off the table and forcefully kissing Sam on the lips. If he did that, he knew Sam would be angry with him but he didn’t really care in that moment. He craved Sam’s affection and he knew Sam wanted it to, deep down. He wouldn’t admit it. Poor guy was a workaholic; caring more about others than himself. Lucifer wasn’t just doing this for himself.

Sam clenched his jaw tight, grinding his teeth as Lucifer dared to move closer. The archangel scooted himself in front of the hunter and wrapped his long, bare legs around him, pulling himself closer to the boy. He leaned in for another gentle whisper. “I’ve got a surprise for you and its right here.” Lucifer reached for Sam’s hand and placed it under his boxers through his pant leg and onto his stiff erection. “That’s all for you.” Lucifer grinned, reaching his forked tongue towards Sam’s ear in a round of foreplay. “You ready now?” He teased, blowing cool spouts of air in his ear in between licks. That always did set Sam off.

The hunter swallowed hard, his eyes wide in arousal.  “Yeah.” He shivered, feeling his own erection coming on. The Devil couldn’t help but feel accomplished. Sam was now feeling the archangel up underneath his silk boxers- the mission he had set out in the first place.


End file.
